1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer servers, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device of a computer server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a stand-alone computer and accommodates a plurality of electronic components such as processors, RAM, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies therein. As the server contains these electronic components, a large amount of heat is generated during operation of the server. However, for a standard 1U server, a height of the server is just 1.75 inches. Conventional heat dissipation devices which are constructed by fin-type heat sinks and axial fans arranged on the heat sinks are much higher than 1.75 inches, and thus are impossible to be accommodated in the server for heat dissipating.
What is need, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above limitations.